Transformers Celestial Force Remastered
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: An edited version of the original. The Transformers' war has made its way to Equestria, and one pony will learn that he is the key to ending it once and for all..
1. Battlefield: Equestria Chapter 1

**Transformers Celestial Force**

**Battlefield Equestria**

**Chapter 1**

Approximately a hundred miles out from the border of Equestria, was Canis: a city known for its strong military prowess and proud heritage. While the people of Equestria resembled ponies, the people of Canis resembled wolves, a reflection of their fighting spirit.

It was a hot day in the military post a few miles from Canis. Despite this, the men were engaging in routine exercises that tested their strength and durability. As the commander of the base was watching his men do laps around the base, his phone rang. The commander, a well built man, muscles the size of a Tree trunk and shoulders as wide as a Volkswagen. He wore long green pants, black shoes, and his long sleeved jacket concealed a tattoo with the name of his second wife (or was it his third?) in the center of a heart.

The commander picked up the phone and answered with a simple, gruff. "Go ahead."

A young, nervous voice answered. "Sir, we have three unidentified F-22s approaching our position, they haven't radioed or anything."

"I'll be there in a minute." The commander groaned.

* * *

"So what about these F-22s, ensign?" The commander asked upon arriving.

The ensign, a thin man with glasses and wearing the traditional uniform, replied. "Well sir, if you don't mind I'd like to show you on the computer."

The commander grunted, but obeyed. He examined the red dots that were closing in on his base's position. Have you contacted them?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir but they haven't responded."

The commander grunted and took the small radio microphone and held it up to his mouth. "Unidentified Aircraft, this is Commander Alexander, if you do not change your heading we will be forced to remove you, do you comply?"

No response.

"I repeat, if you don't leave we will attack you."

Still nothing.

Commander Alexander turned to the ensign. "Go tell Blue Squadron to take those joyriders out of our air space."

"Yes sir." The ensign saluted, and then left to complete his task.

Five F-15 eagles were deployed. In a matter of seconds, they surround the jets.

Commander Alexander says, "This is your final warning. Identify yourselves at once. If you don't comply, the-"

"Sir," a voice said over the radio, "there's another bogey entering airspace."

"What?" He looked on the radar and there was another unknown aircraft seen on the radar.

Meanwhile, the fourth bogey, a blue F-22 Raptor was flying toward the other jets. What really had the pilots shocked was when it seemed to…

"It's coming apart!"

"Repeat that?"

"The bogey is falling a- Wait… No it's not... It's changing!"

The unknown jet changed its form revealing white detailing as well. He had a symbol which resembled a red, humanoid face.

"A what?"

But it didn't end there. Just then, the other three aircraft began changing into giant robots. However, their designs were vastly different. They seemed to have more menacing details, whereas the other had a sleeker design and a mask (maybe to look cooler). Another noticeable difference was that they had symbols that looked like purple, triangular crown-faces.

The white robot was the first to speak.

"So, an Autobot has decided to crash the party after all," he said. No response.

"I guess he's one of those silent types," the blue robot said, "Too bad, I love it when they talk."

"Oh yea, well I've got some words for you," the lone robot finally said, "Eat plasma!"

He took his shield and pointed it at them, prompting it to transform into a cannon. He fired at the three jets.

"Well, looks like this one's got an attitude! Time for some discipline," The purple one yelled, pulling out a large shotgun.

"Any last words," The blue one asked.

The five wolves could only watch, unsure of what was happening.

"I really need to lay off the Brave," one of the soldiers commented.

Finally, the lone bot said, "Yeah, I've got some. Look up."

The white robot laughed. "Ha! What makes you think we'll fall for-"

Almost immediately, a black SR-72 dives in before changing into robot mode. It also sports the same faction logo as the other robot. He immediately slams into the purple robot.

"Heh, you cons used to be better at looking up." The black robot picked up the purple robot and threw him into the white one.

"Bulls eye!"

The blue one jumped on the back of the black robot. The black one quickly reacted and pulled off a back flip and the blue robot fell off. "And that, Lancewing, is how you make Frito Seeker-"

A sudden explosion interrupted the black robot, the entire base had exploded. The two robots drew their weapons and pointed them at the other three- they were gone.

"What...was that," The white and blue one breathed heavily.

* * *

"Phase one complete, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent, Soundwave. Now, commence with phase two."

"As you command."

A blue Scion xB darts into the entrance of the base before transforming into robot mode. Try as they might, the soldiers couldn't even scratch the paint despite the number of rounds that were pouring from their guns. Like the jets, the car transformed. His chest opened up. "Rumble, Ravage, eject. Operation:Passcode."

Two disks ejected from the opening. One was blue while the other was black. Both of them transformed, but both of the robots were vastly different in design; the blue one had a humanoid body while the black one resembled a panther. "Pathetic wolves," The black one said, in a deep russian accent, "Weak, fleshy dogs."

"Yeah, time to crack some nuts." The blue one said, pounding his fists together.

"That needs work."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Don't ask."

"Hatas gonna hate, Ravage." The blue robot then deployed his piledrivers.

Ravage darted towards one of the wolves and clamped onto him, literally chewing him up. The wolf was screaming in pain, "GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" A slash to the neck was enough to silence him. "Too loud for my taste."

"Ooh! Nice, but-" The blue robot ran to the nearest wolf.

"GET AWAY FROM-" Rumble shut him up with a quick hit to the chest.

"Ravage, Rumble, time is limited. Focus on the mission."

"You heard him Ravage," The blue one said, "Stop wasting time."

"Ya, ya." Ravage swiped another wolf across the stomach, before rushing toward the large, main building.

* * *

Five vehicles were driving in: a red Lamborghini Diablo SV, a yellow Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, a white ambulance, a black Hummer H2, and a white Ford Expedition. All four transformed into robot modes, while the Expedition transformed into a wolf. All five sported humanoid faction logos.

The red robot turned to his team, most likely the leader of the group. "Bumblebee, Anthri, evacuate the base."

"Yes sir," The yellow one, Bumblebee, replied, while the wolf merely nodded.

"Ironhide, I want you to find out what the Decepticons are after and stop them."

"Ya got it Prime," the black one replied.

"Ratchet, I want you to recover as many soldiers as possible."

"Roger," the white femme said before immediately darting off.

The leader pulled out his gun, and walked over to the three jet-cons, pointing his gun at them. "Why are you here?"

"Sight-seein'," The black one spat.

"Wrong answer," The red bot shot at the black one's stabilizing servo.

"Gah! What was that?!"

"I will have your head Prime," the white one screamed as he flew over Optimus and began firing at him.

Optimus was too quick and shot him squarely in the chest.

"Gahh!"

"You never learn Starscream!" He was about to destroy his damaged enemy, but as he charged his gun-

"Prime!"

Optimus powered down his gun and turned to face his enemy. "Megatron."

A silver mechanoid stood before him. He was twice the size of Optimus and was made up of tanker truck parts. On his right arm was a huge fusion cannon. "Optimus! How good to see you again."

Optimus draws his swords.

* * *

Ravage made his way to the main terminal. "Rumble, I have found the main terminal. I'll cover you while you extract the data."

"Uh huh, just keep em off my back."

"I will, not that they'll do much."

"Yeah," Rumble said as he moved to the terminal. Wires came out of his fingers and attached to the terminal.

Ravage watched as several wolves ran towards him. "Run, run little pups. Run to your death!" Ravage prepared to lunge at them when he saw a certain black robot heading towards him. 'So, the big boys have come to play…' He immediately turned to Rumble. "Rumble, you might want to speed it up. We have some big trouble."

"How bad can it be?"

The black robot fired a gun blast.

"Slag it!"

"Just keep your mouth shut and get to work."

"So I get to play with the kitty cat, huh?"

Ravage growled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He fired a grenade at Ravage, but he moved stealthily out of the way. Ravage deployed a proton bomb at Ironhide. It hit him, but the armor was incredibly durable; it was so durable that it only scratched the paint.

"You'll have to do better than that."

But Ravage was nowhere to be seen.

"Come here, little kitty," Ironhide taunted. Ironhide suddenly felt Ravage latch onto his head. "Get off me," Ironhide attempted to grab the robo-cat off his helm, but Ravage was too quick. Ironhide then transformed into vehicle mode. Fearing he would be crushed by the shifting metal, Ravage jumped off his foe. Ironhide turned to face Ravage, deploying his Stealth Force mode. Ravage dodged the several shots that Ironhide fired. "Don't you wanna play?"

"Ravage, I got the data! Let's go!"

"Oh no ya don't!" Ironhide pointed his stealth force weapons at the Deployers. Ravage coughed up a metallic sphere, which let out a huge smokescreen. Ironhide transformed to robot mode and fanned away the smoke, but his opponents were gone!

* * *

Meanwhile, the two leaders were fighting against each other. Optimus was pinned against a warehouse wall. Megatron attempted to shoot Optimus in the face, but Prime was able to raise his shield in time. Megatron fired a few blasts at Prime's chest. While they made it through the armor, they did not reach his spark. Optimus tried to muster up enough strength to push Megatron off, but the tyrant was too powerful. Prime took one of Megatron's daggers that were mounted on his legs and stabbed him in the side.

Megatron grunted at the pain, and took the other dagger, swiftly thrusting it into Optimus' hip. Megatron continued driving it in, harder and harder, Energon gushing out.

Optimus decided to try something that was unconventional, he took out Megatron's dagger and stuck his arm into the wound.

"What on Cybertron are yo-" An excruciating pain jolted through Megatron's body. "AAGH!"

Optimus Prime had successfully ripped out Megatron's T-cog, an organ within a Transformer that enables them to transform. Optimus wrapped his fist around the T-cog, and crushed it.

"NO!"

"Do you want it back?" Optimus sneered behind his mask.

Megatron punched Optimus hard in the side of his head. "Decepticons! Retreat!"

With that, all of the Decepticons evacuated the scene.

"Ratchet, status report."

"We have a good many injured, but the good news is that there are fewer wolves dead," Ratchet answered.

"Good. Bumblebee, Anthri, what of the other soldiers?"

"They've all been evacuated Big-bot," Bumblebee replied.

"Good."

"Bad news Prime," Ironhide said as he drove up, "The Decepticons managed to get the data they were after."

"Are you sure?"

"They hightailed it out of there as soon as Rumble finished."

"Find out what they recovered and report back to me."

"Roger that Prime. Downloading now."

"Prime," Jetfire called over comm.-link, "We better get going, the local press is arriving."

"Understood." He switched to Ironhide's link. "Ironhide, I need this done ASAP."

"I'm trying, Prime! But I ain't as young as Bee or Lancewing."

"Fine, but get back to our meeting place as soon as you finish."

"Understood, Prime."


	2. Battlefield: Equestria Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This just in, the Canis military base was attacked by unknown giant robots," the news anchor said over the television, "Now Canis is under the impression that Princess Celestia was behind the attack. Here's Cynthia Howles with more on the story."

The newscast cuts to Cynthia, who is already in the military base. "Yes, Dazzle, a battle has indeed taken place, but what's surprising is that two witnesses have come forward saying that that's not the whole story."

The camera showed two soldiers, one was a commanding officer, the other an ensign. "Commander Alexander and Ensign Boswell reported seeing something...unusual." Cynthia looked at the commander and asked. "Would you mind telling us what you saw, commander?"

"I saw big, ugly, pieces of Equestrian *beep!*"

"I...see..." The reporter switched to the ensign, "Do you concur?"

"Not...exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think they were Equestrian."

"What do you think they are?"

"I'd...rather not say. But one thing's for certain, they seem to oppose each other, as if they were at war with themselves."

"Anything you want to add, Commander?"

"That if Mrs. High and Mighty Sun Raiser is watching this, know that Canis will kick your sorry tattooed a-"

"Okay... Back to you, Dazzle."

Dazzle sat there stunned for a few second before shaking it off. "Well that leaves you with something to think about: Is Celestia really to blame, or is there more to this than meets the eye? In other news..."

The television was switched off. Lancer set the remote on the table and stood up. Almost instantly, the phone rang. He calmly walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lancer," a familiar, feminine voice greeted.

"Bright Eyes, how are you?"

"Good. Are you excited?"

"For today, yes. My parents said that they will be here for the party and that they have a life-changing surprise. I hope it's a brochure for a really awesome college because I haven't been able to look for one."

"Have you tried Foal Sail?"

"Foal Sail?"

"Yeah, I read reviews, looks nice...kinda far away, though."

"Okay… I'm about to look that up now." Lancer gets over to his computer and searches for Foal Sail. When he finds the website… "It sounds good, but I'm afraid that it doesn't have the degree I'm looking for."

"And what would that be?"

"I.. I really don't know. I have searched almost the entire internet, and there is nothing about what degree you would need to be an explorer." His head hits the desk. "Where's Daring Do when you need her?"

Bright Eyes giggled at the comment. "I don't think there is one."

"Dangit!"

"Maybe be an archeologist? That IS what Daring Do does."

"Maybe, but I just want to be able to catalogue animals and plants."

"Ah! Then you must mean a zoologist."

"Of course." He then starts typing. More results are found. He looks over some of the sites and concludes, "Bachelor's of Science. THAT'S what I'm looking for. Thanks."

"Happy to help. I think Mares Hill offers that."

"Okay then. I will take a look." There was a knock at the door. "I gotta go. It's either my dad or Ace and Teddy."

"Okay. See you at the party."

"You too."

They both hung up and Lancer called out, "Come in."

The door opened, but it was none of the ponies he mentioned were the ones who knocked, but rather a blue and white wolf. Lancer was surprised with the new visitor, but he calmly asked, "Can I help you?"

"No, but maybe I can help you," he answered in a nonchalant tone.

Lancer just stood there. "Me?"

"Yes, it's important."

"Let me guess, college applications?"

"What? No."

"Scholarships?"

"No."

"Equestrian lo-"

"NO! I'm here because you could be in danger!"

"Uh...What danger?"

"By Primus, have you not seen the news?"

"News? Well, I have seen a report of a base in Canis being attacked."

"Exactly, so we need to move. Is anyone else in the house?"

"Servants, butlers, my mom-"

"As I thought, one of those rich guys."

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing, we need to get everyone out of here before-" The wolf noticed a silver Scion xB outside from the window. "Scrap. Okay, new plan, stay here."

"I thought you wanted me outside."

"Now I want you inside. Apparently the ones I'm supposed to keep you away from are here."

"Who?"

"The robots that were at the military base."

"How would you know that?"

The wolf then blurted in one quick breath, "Because I was one of the robots that was resisting the robots that were attacking the base."

If Lancer weren't confused earlier, he was now. "Can you repeat that slowly?"

"Slowly?"

"I know I heard 'I am' and 'base,' but that's it. You really need to slow down if you want people to understand you."

"Ugh… Just stay here." With that, the wolf darted out.

Lancer stood there, not having a clue on what to do. He was still confused with the fact that a wolf he had never met barged into his home saying that he was in danger, and that he said something about the base attack he WAS JUST WATCHING. And what kind of word is "Primus?" He looked outside the window to see the wolf dash up to the silver Scion xB. Shock came to him when the wolf vanished, and a giant robot lands in his place.

* * *

"That's far enough Soundwave!" Lancewing shouted.

Soundwave immediately transformed into his robot mode. "Very well." Soundwave's chest opens up. "Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, eject. Target: Autobot Lancewing."

Three more disks ejected. The red and yellow disks transformed into mechanical vultures while the purple disk transformed into a bat. The flying creatures flew at the blue robot.

Lancewing quickly took to the skies. His thoughts focused on this: 'If I can get them away from the structures, I should be able to get through this with little damage.'

Soundwave looked on as he the Autobot flew away with the three deployers. "Soundwave superior; Autobot Lancewing inferior," Soundwave mocked.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Lancewing muttered.

"Frenzy, eject. Operation: Monarch."

"Oh no."

Soundwave's chest opened up to reveal yet another red disk, but this one transformed into a humanoid robot similar to Rumble. "Been itchin' to take out an Autobot." He sneered.

"Wrong target, Frenzy," Soundwave said, "Seek out the lifeform known as Lancer."

"Isn't that him right there."

"That is Lancewing. You are looking for Lancer."

"No sweat." Frenzy darts off.

Soundwave deploys Ravage. "Go with Frenzy."

"By your command," Ravage said upon ejecting. He sprinted to Frenzy.

* * *

Lancer stood there, frozen. The whole scene was playing out before him. He wasn't sure what to-

"Lancer?"

The voice of his mother brought him back to reality. "Huh?" He looked and saw his mother walk down the stairs and over to him. She was a white earth pony with a red mane and tail and was wearing a red dress with a gold necklace and red heels. "Are you feeling alright, honey," she asked in her motherly tone.

"I don't know, I think I might be seeing things."

With a curious expression on her face, she put her hand on Lancer's forehead. "You feel fine...How long have you been like this?"

"Literally a second ago. For a moment, I thought I saw giant robots fighting outside."

"Maybe you should lay off the books for a bit."

"But I wasn't reading any… I was watching a news report about some odd 'thing' in Canis, though."

"How'd you watch news in Canis?" His mom asked.

"Equestira TV was covering it because they're thinking that Princess Celestia was behind it. Only problem is that those things were not Equestrian."

"What 'things'?"

"They're saying 'giant robots,' but according to science, that would be impossible." As if on cue, a sonic frequency blew the doors off their hinges revealing Ravage and Frenzy. "Then again, I take that back."

"Pardon my associate, he has a tendency to forget to knock first," Ravage said in his thick Russian accent, before two large cannons appeared above his hind legs. "Now, if you'll come quietly, there will be no harm."

"Don't listen to him," Lancewing yelled.

"They're the bad guys" Lancer asked.

"Baddies? Man I hate that term," Frenzy whipped out his pile drivers, "There's gotta be a better word!"

"Okay then, which do you like? Villain? Antagonist? Assailant?"

"It's more a frame of mind."

"Like the Joker?" Lancer suggested.

Freny glared at Lancer, "Who asked you?"

"Well, you did want a new name," Lancewing concurred, "But in reality, he's a Decepticon."

"Oh, yeah. Ah well," He began to pound the ground with his pile drivers, causing an earthquake. Everyone in the room, except for Ravage and Frenzy, collapsed.

"They all fall so easily," Ravage sneered.

"Yeah, now let's get outta here with the 'package'."

"Right." Ravage said as he began to creep up to Lancer, but…

"Decepticons Ravage and Rumble, this is Optimus Prime. Step out of the structure now, or we will be forced to use unconventional methods to force you out."

"Unconventional? What, rip our faces off?" Frenzy asked.

"Whatever it is, I'd rather get out of here so as not to find out."

Both Decepticons darted out, leaving Lancewing to help the other two people in the room to get back on their feet. "Are you two alright?"

"Uh…" Lancer moaned, still trying to take in what had just happened.

"I think we're fine," his mother answered.

"Well, when I said that you were in danger, I wasn't playing a- GAH!"

Both ponies looked in shock. The mother asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch on my chest."

They both looked at Lancewing confused. "Your chest looks fine," Lancer replied.

"That's because you're looking at my avatar while my actual self is fighting against Soundwave and his minions."

"So...This isn't you?" Lancer asked.

"No, my actual form is an autonomous robotic being with the ability to transform into a fighter jet."

"A what?"

"I'm a Transformer whose alternate mode is fighter jet."

"So wait, that robot that landed in front of the silver robot is...you?"

"Yes. By the way, that silver robot is named Soundwave. He's basically the Decepticons' communication officer."

"Well, at least you're not really a wolf," Lancer's mom sighed in relief.

"Why? What's wrong with wolves," Lancewing laughed, "I like wolves!"

"You weren't at the Grand Galloping Gala three years ago…"

"Grand What What?"

They both looked at him stunned. "You've never heard of the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Well, I'm not from here, so no."

"Oh, well it's the-"

"Mom, I don't think we have time for this," Lancer said.

"Right," Lancewing said, "I am Autobot Lancewing, aerial warrior and a pretty good writer, even if I do say so myself."

"A giant robot as a writer?"

"Hey, everyone needs a pastime."

"I...guess."

"Lancewing? Anytime now?" Jetfire asked.

"I think I'm gonna be a while," Lancewing replied, "I got myself in a hole too deep to get out of."

"Frenzy, huh?"

"Nope, made a little more contact than I intended."

"You're kidding, right?"

"They saw me in robot mode and I've already explained a lot about myself. What else can I do?"

"Uh...conk them out and hope for the best?"

"You know we can hear you, right," Lancer said.

"Oh...Uh...YOU SAW NOTHING."

"Nice try."

"Thank you, I try."


	3. Battlefield: Equestria Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The red Lamborghini Diablo drove up to the mansion before transforming into the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. He examined the damage to the mansion, and said, "Lancewing, report!"

Lancewing walked up to Optimus. "Well, there's good news and bad news."

"Which should I hear first."

"Well, the good news is that we got rid of Soundwave and his minions with minimum damage; Bad news is that some of it will take a day or two to repair, and we were compromised."

Optimus rubbed his metal temples, "What about the Prince?"

"I'm speaking with him now. He wants to know more of us, but I told him that we'd have to wait for you."

"Well, he knows this much…"

"But he has to keep this to himself," Ratchet said, "We don't want the entire country freaking out."

"Yeah, we already got one that was ready to take fire on us." Jetfire commented upon landing.

"On the bright side, we wouldn't have to worry about keeping ourselves a secret. But then if he's a prince, we'd be a government secret," Anthri said, "Didn't you write something about that Lancewing?"

"I think I saw this in a movie," Bumblebee commented.

"Yeah, I was about to say, that was an idea I threw out because of a movie with the exact same plot," Lancewing said in an agitated tone before, "CURSE YOU HOLLYWOOD!"

"Did you see that movie with the Jaegers and the Kaiju? Man those things were HUGE," Bumblebee noted.

"You mean Pacific Rim? That was on another world. There is this movie here called -get this- Transformares! Sound familiar?"

"Um...Was it the one where everything blew up?"

"Can we all focus, now," Optimus asked, "This is not the time to be talking about movies."

"Fine," Lancewing said before turning to Bumblebee, "But this conversation is not over."

"I believe that it is just as well that we tell him now. We have already delayed it enough."

"Agreed."

"Who wants to do it?"

"Well, Lancewing's already talking with him," Ratchet said.

"And how do you know that I don't need a break. I can't hold up my avatar much longer," Lancewing said.

"Okay then, I'll do it," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, good idea, kids like yellow guys," Jetfire noted.

"And a larger military jet that doesn't exist yet will do better?"

"Yeah! Kids love jets!"

"One problem with that though," Lancewing said, "This 'kid' is nineteen years old. Legally, he's an adult."

"Yeah, but to us he's a kid." Jetfire smirked behind his mask.

"Either way, I'm speaking through an avatar with the appearance of one of the lifeforms. If you want him to be comfortable around us, I suggest you do the same."

"Oh, Bumblebee, you got one of those?"

"Yup!" Bumblebee transformed, and a yellow unicorn with a black jacket, white T-shirt, jeans, and boots emerged from his alternate mode. "Whatcha think?"

"That'll work," Lancewing said, "Now go. Most likely, my avatar's dialogue is mixing with mine."

* * *

"One of my- Either way, I- Best stories- an avatar- Slagit! The- If you- Dialogue form my- Around us- actual body and- Same- avatar are- That'll- Mixing," Lancewing said in a glitched tone.

"Um...are you okay," Lancer asked.

"I will be once- In the meantime- Bumblebee's avatar gets- until he gets- here."

"Um...Okay…"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA IS THIS?!"

All three who were in the room quickly bolted to the source of the voice. They make their way to the (non-existing) doors where Lancer's father currently stands. He was a blue earth pony with a white mane. He was wearing a white- button up shirt with black pants, shoes, and blazer. Sewn onto the blazer was a gold fleur-de-lis. Lancewing quickly scanned his form and changed to match the species, but keep the clothes of his original avatar, seeing as how wolves weren't seen in a positive light, apparently.

Lancewing attempted to leave without the father knowing-

"Who on earth is that?!"

and failed.

"Uh, he was a concerned neighbor, honey," The mom explained.

"I'll bet he was concerned! What happened?!"

"Uh...well...it's complicated…"

"You baked potatoes again?"

"No it- hey! What's wrong with my baked potatoes?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You honestly think MY baked potatoes would do the damage of giant robots?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Um…"

"Well," Lancer began, but. "...I got nothin',"

"Giant. Robots." Was all he could say.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs? You look like you need some rest."

"Giant. Robots." He repeated, while he was escorted by his wife.

"That went well," Lancer sighed.

"Actually, I thought it was disastrous," Lancewing said as his head instantly vanished, "Glad that happened after he left."

Lancer gave Lancewing an odd look, "Yeah..."

"Here I am," Bumblebee said as he skidded to a stop.

Lancer looked at the colt. "So… Who are you?"

"My name is Bumblebee, Autobot scout."

"You're late," Lancewing noted.

"Sorry. What happened to your head?"

"My head disappeared because my avatar is unstable. See ya."

With that, the headless pony disappeared.

"Oh, I just thought the prince was REALLY ticked. Guess I was wrong."

"Whoa! Wait," Lancer nearly shouted, "What do you mean 'prince'."

"Oh, they don't call you 'prince'? What do they call you, then?"

"Just Lancer. Why?"

"I read somewhere that you were a prince, and I would guess so considering the fine structure you have here, not to mention the servants that you have."

"That's just because my family's rich."

"Oh, but how did they get so rich?"

"My dad owns a tech company amy my mom's a fashion designer."

"Oh...wonder why I read you were a Prince?"

"You and me both…"

"But I heard that you have more questions about us."

"Yeah, I mean, who are you guys and why are you here?"

"Well, you see, we came here after our home planet was trashed, so bad we couldn't live there anymore, so we left."

"How'd it get so bad?"

"A war between us and the Decepticons, a bunch of big bullies."

"And I'm guessing the two that broke in were Decepticons."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, one was red, and the other was a black jaguar. Both of them were the same size as my dad."

"Those would be Frenzy and Ravage. And yes, they are Decepticons."

"And the silver car?"

"'Con. That was Soundwave."

"Why do you guys have Earth words for names when you're aliens?"

"That was a coincidence."

"I see...what does Bumblebee mean where you're from?"

"They called me Bumblebee because of my size, plus I was kind of a… bumbler…"

"Ah. What about 'Lancewing'?"

"I really don't know. I guess because he's a really good flier."

"I see...kinda..."

"But enough about names, that's for the writers of Transformers to answer."

"Are you seriously breaking the fourth wall?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Lancer was not amused. "Can we just get back on topic."

"Sorry."

"So...Why are you here?"

"Uh...Well, we were here to protect you, the Prince, but...I guess now all we're here doing is looking stupid."

"Well, it's fine. Just a misunderstanding, and if you hadn't been here those Con guys would have- I don't wanna think about it…"

"Oh, yeah I guess it would be kinda bad…" Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...How 'bout them Yankees'?"

* * *

"I don't get it, according to our intel the Decepticons were coming here for Lancewing- I mean Lancer," Jetfire said, "Sorry buddy. Force of habit."

"Believe me, I'm ready for it," Lancewing remarked.

"Prince Lancer is what I heard," Ratchet added.

"But according to the public records, there is no one else named Lancer," Bumblebee said, "But I can double-check."

"You do that," Ratchet said, "And while you're at it, go ahead and check for his birth certificate."

"Got it."

"Why is he so important to the Decepticons?" Ratchet pondered.

"Whoa!"

Everyone looked at the Autobot scout. Optimus spoke, "What is it Bumblebee?"

"His parents are Prince Eclipse and Princess Luna."

"Are you sure," Lancewing asked.

"I double checked. I'm sure of it."

"But...they said they're not royalty." Jetfire added.

"Hmm...This is perplexing." Optimus thought aloud.

"Think they know something about this?" Lancewing asked.

"I would hope so."

"I'm not so sure that'd be a good idea, they both went on to re-energize," Bumblebee explained.

"Scrap," Ratchet swore, "We'll have to wait."

"I did learn one thing about him."

"Yes," they all said inquisitively.

"He doesn't like it when you break the fourth wall."

That resulted in a groan from everyone.

"What? That's not important?"

"What do you think?"

"Um...No?"

"That's what I thought," Lancewing said.

"Well, I got more than you did."

"What did you get?"

"The fourth wall thing and his parents...thing."

"True."

"If you two are done-" Optimus interrupted, "I'll need you two to head to the closest library and try to figure this out."

"Right," they both said.

Lancewing jumps into the air before transforming into jet mode and flying off. Bumblebee did a backflip and converted to his Camaro mode, barreling down the road.


	4. Battlefield: Equestria Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Bumblebee, you might want to mind the speed limit. You're going 45 in a 30 miles-per-hour zone," Lancewing stated to Bumblebee.

"Re-lax, fly boy. No one's gonna-"

*Whoop! Whoop!*

"Is that…"

"Yep, the long arm of the law."

"Maybe I can outrun it!"

"Bad idea. He can track you."

"Wha- Is he a cyber-wolf or something?"

"No, he can see your license plate. He'll track you using that number."

"Wha- What kinda planet is this?"

"Pull over now!" The policeman barked.

"Dang it!" Bumblebee pulled to the side of the road, and waited for the policeman to catch up

Lancewing then called Prime, "Lancewing to Optimus Prime, we have a situation."

"What is it now?" Optimus asked.

"Bumblebee was speeding and just got pulled over."

"Well, that's just Prime. Tell Bumblebee he needs to turn on his avatar if he hasn't already."

"Got it. Bumblebee, is your avatar on?"

"It is now," Bumblebee answered as he turned on his avatar.

"Good."

The police officer closed in on Bumblebee. He was wearing a typical police uniform. He was black with a purple mane and had a moustache. He saw the driver, but something was off: the pony behind the wheel was... A colt?

"Hello, officer." the colt greeted.

"Do your parents know your out here?"

"Parents? What do you mean?"

"Aren't you a little young to be behind the wheel?"

"Bumblebee," Lancewing said over comm.-link, "your avatar is underage. The minimum driving age is sixteen."

"Is this drinking or driving?"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Um... Youth spell gone wrong?"

The officer was not buying it. "Can I have the registration for this car? You obviously don't have a license."

"Bumblebee, I'm detecting a Decepticon in the area, but his energy signature's bouncing all over the place."

"Maybe he's a kangaroo?" Bumblebee joked.

"What did you call me?" The police officer asked.

"Zip it!" Bumblebee told the officer, "I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Boy, if you don't give me the car's registration RIGHT NOW. I'll be forced to impound this vehicle."

"I found him. It's Barricade."

"Barricade...Wait, isn't he a-"

Suddenly, the police officer grabbed Bumblebee, and yanked him out of the car, without even opening the door!

"Hey! What was that-" The cop punched Bumblebee in the face. Bumblebee held his nose, which felt like it was bleeding. "Seriously? What kind of cop are-"

The officer tried to kick Bumblebee, but Bee grabbed his foot, and pulled it up, causing him to trip. "Why you little-" The officer got up and jumped on Bumblebee, but Bumblebee rolled the opposite way and his attacker was sent straight into the road.

Lancewing fired two missiles at the police car, which resulted in the car's transformation into robot mode and evasion of the missiles. The cop-bot grabbed a gun and began firing at Lancewing.

"Found him." Lancewing transformed into robot mode and landed in front of Barricade. "FYI, the correct phrase is "serve and protect," not "punish and enslave."

"If I were an AUTOBOT, but unfortunately for you." He fired his gun at Lancewing, who got hit in the arm trying to avoid the shot, "I'm not."

"Then you leave me no choice. Bumblebee, get going. I'll handle him."

"No thank you, he threw me out a window!"

"True, but you will be more likely to find the information we need. Besides, I have a secret weapon."

Bumblebee sighed, before getting back into the Camaro, and driving off.

"You Autobots are dumber than I thought!"

"I'm not finished yet." Lancewing then delivered a high-pitched whistle.

"What was that supposed to do?"

"Just wait and see!" Lancewing punched Barricade in the face. On the way down, Barricade grabbed Lancewing's fist and pulled him down. Barricade pinned Lancewing.

"I still don't see anything." Barricade sneered.

"Wait for it..."

Suddenly, Barricade felt himself be knocked off of Lancewing. "What the-?" He looked behind and saw a white Cyber-wolf, growling at him. Barricade turned to Lancewing, spat, and ran away before transforming.

Anthri turned to Lancewing. "Are you okay?"

Lancewing replied, "Never better."

"Good to hear, but we should probably get to the library and meet up with Bee." Anthri noted.

"Probably," Lancewing said before transforming. Anthri transformed and followed Lancewing toward the library.

* * *

Bumblebee walked up to the library as an older version of his previous avatar. The first thing that he noticed was that the library was huge. It looked like it had been a tree at some point, but it had several additions. He headed for the main entrance, and rang the doorbell (yup, a doorbell). "Hold on!" A male voice called out. Bumblebee patiently waited. There seemed to be a bit of nervousness in his voice. After a few moments the door was opened by a lavender and green… dragon?

"Agh!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Yes, I'm a dragon. And I'm not in the mood, so what do you need?" The dragon looked tired, worried, and nervous, which wasn't a very good combination at all.

"Um… I'm here to research Equestria's royalty."

"Okay, come on in." The dragon headed back into the house with Bumblebee following.

The library had couches, carpet, it looked more like a home, with the exception of the large shelves of books. "Wow," Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I know, it's different from the way it was before Twilight's coronation."

"Who?"

"Twilight Sparkle, she was...well, she was kinda like my mom, she used to control the Elements of Harmony with her five other friends."

"Elements of… What now?"

"Wow, you must have been living under a rock."

"Or not from here…"

"Still, they saved the world a bunch of-"

"Spike! Could y'all come up here for a sec?" A feminine voice, with a southern accent, called from upstairs.

"Just a sec Applebloom." He quickly grabbed a book and handed it to Bumblebee. "This book will explain everything. And-" Spike grabbed another couple of books off the shelf, "And these are on the royal families, there may be a few others, but I can't get to 'em right-"

"SPIKE!"

"Coming 'Bloom!" Spike rushed up the stairs, grabbing a bucket off the floor while charging up the stairs.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Bumblebee went to the door and saw Lancewing's avatar in wolf form. Bumblebee opened the door and Lancewing stepped in, along with Anthri, in his husky avatar. "Find anything," Lancewing asked.

"Not yet, got a few books to look over though," Bumblebee handed Lancewing one of the books. "This one looks kinda interesting."

"The Modern Six Elements: Elements of Harmony in the Present?"

"Well, according to the dragon, one of them became a Princess. Might have something."

"Okay then. Anthri, I guess you'll tackle the other book on the royal family."

"The Royal Weddings?" Anthri questioned.

"Bumblebee, which one do you have?"

"Royal Branches. I think that refers to the family tree."

"Or, it could be about a royal tree," Anthri suggested.

Bumblebee looked. "Nope, royal families."

"I was kidding," Anthri commented, before laying down with the book in front of him.

"So what happened to the librarian?" Lancewing asked.

"Well, I think he went upstairs to help some girl," Bumblebee answered.

"A girl upstairs? Huh."

"Yeah, I think he knew her…"

"Well, maybe we should get to work."

"...Good idea." Bumblebee moved over to a nearby couch, and opened up the book. Soon, all three were looking through their books. "According to my book, Princess Luna was a tyrant known as Nightmare Moon for a time."

"My book mentions that too," Lancewing commented, "but she was defeated by six girls who used something called 'the Elements of Harmony'."

"...And a few months later she met a guy named Eclipse and they got married…and a year later, she and Eclipse disappeared…"

"Hmm...odd…"

"Yes it is..."

"Who?"

Both looked at Anthri.

"Don't look at me," he replied.

"Who?"

"Seriously, it wasn't me."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Who?"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Who?"

Anthri lowered himself and scanned the room, looking for the scource of whoever kept asking "Who?"

"Come out... Come out wherever you are..."

An owl then flew up to Anthri and landed on his head. "Who?"

Anthri frowned, then shook his body in an attempt to get the bird off. Lancewing and Bumblebee were laughing at the sight. Anthro shot them a glared, "Least he's gone."

"Who?"

The duo laughed even harder.

Anthri growled, "Can someone TRY to get this guy off?"

Spike finally came down. "Is everything going all- WHAT THE HECK?!"

Bumblebee and Lacewing looked at Spike, "What?" they asked in unison.

"Dogs aren't allowed in the Library, especially ones THAT BIG."

"I didn't see a sign," Lancewing said.

"There shouldn't need to be a sign for you to not have your dog in the library."

"Plus, Anthri's of normal size."

"I was talking about you..."

Lancewing was offended by this comment. "HEY!"

"Kidding, but I'm NOT going to the Grand Galopping Gala with you."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Say what?"

"Grand Galloping Gala. I mean, what in the name of Primus is that?"

"Primus?"

Lancewing rubbed his forehead, "Nevermind…"

"Wait, why's Owlicious here?" Spike asked.

"The owl?" Bumblebee asked.

Spike ignored Bumblebee, "What's he doing here? Should be at the castle unless-" Spike closed his eyes and exhaled hard, "What is it now, Twilight?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Okay, what kind of name is 'Owlicious'? Did a girl name him?"

"Yes! And now I have to go to Canterlot, so I have to close the library."

"But what about the books?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave them here. I'm sorry but that's the case."

"Before you go, I have one question," Lancewing said.

"What?" Spike asked, while grabbing his keys.

"I read that Luna and Eclipse disappeared. Do you know if they had a child?"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Why?" Bumblebee raised his brow.

"Because no one can."

"Why?"

"Because everyone who had seen the child was sworn to secrecy." Spike suddenly realized what he had just said… "...Great! Just great! I just gave away a national secret! This pregnancy is going to KILL me."

"Pregnancy," Lancewing started to ask, but then shook his head, "Nevermind. Anyway, I think you just confirmed our theory."

"Well, terrific, now can you please go so I can lock up?"

"Um, you did say this Twilight was a Princess, right?"

"YES!"

"Okay, thank you, we'll be going now." Bumblebee waved while leaving with Lancewing and Anthri in toe. "Optimus, it is confirmed that Prince Eclipse and Princess Luna had a child, Whether or not it's Lancer, we need more info."

"I see. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you back, we have another emergency."

"Decepticons are back?"

"No, but Lancer's friends are. And unfortunately they saw us."

"Optimus," they both groaned.

"I know, but a concept jet isn't exactly the quickest to get away in thirty seconds."

"Is it possible the you can tell Jetfire 'I told ya so' for me," Lancewing smirked.

"You can tell him when you get here."

"Alright. Be there in a flash. Anthri, I want you to follow Spike."

"Gotcha," All three avatars vanished and their three vehicles roared to life. Bumblebee and Lancewing headed back toward the mansion while Anthri waited for Spike to leave...


	5. Battlefield: Equestria Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jetfire jumped, switched to jet mode, and soared off into the sky. The teenagers below seemed to enjoy the spectacle, as Jetfire made several loop-de-loops. Just then, Lancewing flew right in the middle of one of Jetfire's loops and transformed in midair. "Hey! You nearly messed up my perfect loop!" Jetfire yelled.

"Sorry. Oh and one more thing about that alt mode you chose: I told you so!"

"Whatever, least I get the femmes!" Jetfire said, zooming toward the ground.

"Not working on me," Ratchet commed.

"One of these days, Ratch, we'll give each other prescriptions."

"Did you just-?"

"Yup, he did." Bumblebee confirmed.

That had Ratchet steaming mad. "I will not forget this…"

"Jetfire! Get down here before the Decepticons announce hunting season." Optimus ordered over the comm.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jetfire transformed and landed on the (remains) of the front lawn.

"So how much have you covered," Lancewing asked as he landed thinking, 'Hunting season… Good one, Prime."

"That we can transform and Jetfire makes inappropriate remarks." Ratchet quipped.

"Of course. Now for my favorite subject: history!" That resulted in a groan from most of the people present. "I know, some of you aren't interested in it, but we do need to explain what led up to our arrival, because if there were no war, we wouldn't even be here. Besides, it might surprise you that I wasn't always part of Team Prime."

"You weren't," Lancer asked.

"Nope, I once ran with another Autobot leader named Star Saber."

"Star Saber?" Lancer questioned.

"He led the Elite Guard, the best of the best. They were the first ones in and the last ones out. Why I left such an awesome team is a story for another time."

"Sentinel Major was too big a jerk?" Bumblebee teased.

"Oh you know it, but no. Moving on."

"Alright. Alright. But I ended up with him as a drill sergeant in Autoboot camp."

"I know, you told me that a hundred slaggin' times! Move on!"

"Uh-huh…" Bumblebee shrugged it off and wandered off.

"Anyway, we were created by an artifact called the Allspark. Where it came from is unknown even to this day, but it had the power to create our homeworld of Cybertron. We had peace for a long time, until Megatron decided to use its power to take over. The war lasted a long time, even before some of us existed. The planet's races were divided between Autobots and Decepticons. In a final resort, the Allspark was launched into space. It did drive the Decepticons away, but our planet could no longer sustain life; therefore, the race to find the Allspark has begun."

"So why here," Lancer asked.

"We believe this planet is the location of the Allspark," Ratchet explained.

"And if the Decepticons get their hands on it, then they would be able to build an army that would destroy your world," Optimus warned.

"That...doesn't sound good," Sweetheart shuddered.

"That's why we must find the Allspark and keep it away from them."

"Okay, but where do I come in," Lancer asked, "Don't forget, some of those Decepticons paid me a visit, and it wasn't just to say, 'Hey, how's it going'."

"We have a theory, but we'd rather not share it until we are certain, lest we cause any unnecessary alarm."

"Okay, but could you hurry up with that, because when one of your bots calls me a 'prince...' I get it, my family's rich. We get the picture, but we aren't royalty."

"Again, it was a mistake on our scout's part." Optimus glared at Bumblebee.

"Haters gonna hate." Bumblebee teased.

"This is no laughing matter."

"He's right, we need to stay on task," Lancewing said, "We are investigating the matter as we speak."

"Oh? And Bumblebee's not on it?" Ratchet sneered.

"Anthri's looking into it," Lancewing explained. "We got a tip at the library."

"Still, don't see why he couldn't," Ratchet folded her arms.

"Because I figured Anthri was more capable."

"And if he has his paws tied with Decepticons?"

"I'm a jet. I'll be there in a flash."

"That's what Jetfire said, before everyone and their brother spotted him."

"At least my jet exists."

"Mine does too!" Jetfire shot back.

"As a concept!"

Optimus sighed, "I think Ratchet is right, SOMEONE should accompany Anthri."

"It'll be best if I do. It'll be the only way we can access our 'secret weapon'."

"Very well, but check in every thirty minutes."

"Will do." With that, Lancewing jumped into the air, transformed into jet mode, and took off.

Optimus looked back at the group. "Any more questions?"

"Can you change into a monkey?" Teddy asked.

Optimus merely groaned.

* * *

In Canterlot, Anthri surveyed Spike's movements in as close to a stealth-like manner as a Ford Expedition could. His avatar was activated, but people still gave him odd stares. "What's with people and wolves? I mean...really?"

"Tell me about it," Lancewing comm-ed, "Have you learned anything?"

"Not really, cept that Spike spends WAY too much time on his cell."

"How long has he been on it?"

"THE. WHOLE. TIME."

"Have you traced any of his calls?"

"Not yet, but I'm tempted to do so."

"Well, it might be a bit of an invasion of privacy if we do so, but for him to be on it that long is a bit of a concern."

"Got it. Beginning the trace now." Anthri began tapping into Spike's phone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle, Twilight Sparkle was on the other end of Spike's call. The purple Alicorn's tone was frantic. "Spike! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Well, technically I haven't even reached the palace gates yet, but yeah, I'm in Canterlot," Spike replied. "So what happened?"

"It's Stargazer. She's missing!"

"What?! Okay, where did you last see her?"

"Well, we got into an argument, again, and she ran off. I figured she was just trying to blow off some steam, but she never came back. I'm afraid that she might have run away."

"Don't be ridiculous; she wouldn't do that."

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what we were arguing about."

"And what was it about?"

"Well, I discovered she had a little stash of speeding tickets in unopened envelopes."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah, so I took away her car and her cell phone until she could pay off the tickets."

"I see..."

"And she said that she was an adult and that I couldn't do that, and I told her that as long as I'm her mother she'll follow my rules."

"Well, to be honest, you did better than I would have; I would have kicked her out."

"Not helping…"

"Sorry, but I'm just saying that she'll have the police at your door if she keeps this up."

"I know, but still..."

"I think you did the right thing, Twilight. Just give her some time."

"Okay...but it's tough...you'll find that out in a few months."

"Don't remind me, I'm already having a tough time with Applebloom."

"Well, you DID get her pregnant."

"Hey, it's not my fault nature works that way, and she did agree."

"Again, true." Twilight tried to resist a laugh."

"See, I'm starting to make you feel better."

"Yeah...thanks Spike."

"No problem, Twi."

* * *

"It seems that Spike here is talking with someone called 'Twilight.' It is possible that she's Princess Twilight Sparkle because someone named 'Stargazer' was mentioned," Anthri said.

"Huh. So he is connected with royalty. I guess it's time for our avatars to make an entrance," Lancewing replied.

"Oh boy..."

"What?"

"Remember how wolves are accepted here?"

"Don't worry, I planned ahead. I scanned Lancer's father and rearranged the data to fit my colors and style."

"I see, maybe I should find one..."

"Help yourself. Hey, there's this white unicorn you can use as a template."

"Umm...okay, but I'll need to do some editing."

"Hey, had to do some editing on mine, so help yourself."

"Thanks, I will."

Anthri scanned the unicorn, who happened to be next a pink alicorn. As Anthri was about to reformat the template, it hit him.

"Those two… Those were Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Prince Shining Armor."

"Wait, what?" Lancewing checked through his datafiles. "Huh. Well I'll be slagged, they are Shining Armor and Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Yup, not sure I want those forms."

"Well, you can still change those around to where it feels like a different person. I mean, I scanned a rich guy!"

"Yeah, but-ooh! I got it!"

* * *

Shining Armor, Cadence, and Sunbeam were walking through the streets of Canterlot towards the castle. Their original plan was to surprise Twilight with a visit, but when the noticed an increase in the guards, they began to feel a little suspicious. "What do you think is going on?" Cadence asked.

"Beats me, but I think I can find out," Shining Armor explained. "Maybe Comet got on Twilight's bad side."

"Shining…" Cadence glared at him.

"Sorry, just hoping, I guess…"

Cadence sighed, "Just try to get along with him. He is your brother-in-law."

"I'll try...but it isn't easy… I mean, he still gets on my nerves."

"Okay, name one thing he did wrong."

"Marry Twilight," he said with a smirk.

"Other than that."

"Well...I did catch him making o-"

"Stop! Face it, you're just upset Twilight's growing up."

"Wha-? No I'm not!"

"Guys, do we REALLY have to argue?" Sunbeam asked.

Both parents went silent.

"Um… Excuse me," a voice said. They both looked at the source of the voice. She was a yellow Alicorn, with very stylized pink hair, wearing a (rather short) dress.

* * *

"You designed your avatar to look like a girl?!"

"What? You said it should feel different," Anthri said.

"I meant different colors, not different genders!"

"Oh...um..."

"Well, it's done now... Just go with it."

"Okay… Whatever you say…"

Lancewing paused, "Did you find anything?"

"Well, Shining Armor apparently doesn't like Comet Tail."

"Um… Okay…"

"He said that the one thing he did wrong was marry Twilight."

"Wow… Anything else?"

"He was about to say something else, but Cadence cut him off. Then… I guess it was Sunbeam… asked them to stop fighting."

"Sounds like a happy family."

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's keep an ear out and see if someone mentions Lancer."

"Okay."

* * *

Soon, the family reached the Canterlot castle. Sunbeam noticed Spike was exiting his car. "Mom? Would you mind if I talked with Uncle Spike?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Okay." Sunbeam walked away from the parents and toward Spike, leaving Shining Armor and Cadence with the new pony.

"So… You're Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, right?"

"Yes...and you are?"

"Um… Sunshine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sunshine."

"Likewise, your majesty."

"So what brings you to Canterlot," Shining asked.

"Well, I needed to seek an audience with… Celestia concerning the base attack."

"In Canis?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe they think we built giant robots or something, unlike them we don't solely focus on warfare."

"But who else could be responsible?"

"The griffons?"

"Too sophisticated, even for them."

"Changeypt?"

"Still too sophisticated. I think we're talking about something that's from a completely different world."

"Um.. Are you sure you haven't been reading too many comics?"

"I have not."

"Still...aliens?"

"Well, the Wolves seem to think magic and flying without machines seems comic-book like."

"I suppose...but still..."

"Yeah, might want to look into it."

Sunbeam walked up to her parents. "Stargazer's missing."

"Wait, what?" Shining looked at his daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Spike told me that she ran off to calm down after Aunt Twilight busted her for some unpaid speeding tickets."

"Oh. That girl is going to end up in jail one day."

"SHINING!"

"Well, I'll have you know that it's actually an offense to not pay your tickets."

"Shining, I think there's a bigger problem than a few tickets."

"Fine… I'll see if Spike will lend me his car."

"Okay, but please don't cause any more harm. It's likely Stargazer was abducted."

"And how do you know that?"

"If she's anything like Twilight, she'll come back."

Shining sighed before, "Alright, but this story could go either way."

"Would you rather stay here when I go back to the Crystal Empire?"

"Wha- I- Fine…"

"Now...I'm going to see if I can comfort Twilight, poor thing."

"Okay, see you guys."


	6. Battlefield: Equestria Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wisteria walked over to the door of Celestia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Wisteria entered and saw her mother laying on the bed, reading a book. "We have a problem."

Princess Celestia, who was Wisteria's mother, got up and placed the book on her bed, "What's wrong?"

"Stargazer's missing."

"Oh...dear…"

"She ran away after Aunt Twilight found a pile of unpaid parking tickets. I thought she was going to come back, but she hasn't. I'm worried."

Celestia sighed, "How is Twilight handling it?"

"Not good; she's close to losing it right now."

"Sounds like what I would do if I lost you."

Wisteria blushed, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, it's natural."

"Well, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Celestia greeted.

Cadence walked into the room with Sunshine. Celestia and Wisteria looked at the stranger. "Hello, Cadence, who is this?"

"This is Sunshine, I met her on the way here…"

"Hello, Princess," Sunshine greeted.

"Hello…" Celestia didn't usually have strangers in her bedroom.

"I do apologise for walking into your bedroom, but I do have an urgent matter to address."

"Oh?"

"Are you aware of the base attack on Canis?"

"Base attack," Wisteria asked.

"The military base in Canis was attacked by Dec- giant robots, and the Canites believe that you are the one responsible for the incident. I have a reason to believe otherwise."

"They think I would make...giant robots?"

"Yes, but again, I believe otherwise."

"Who do you think made them?"

"No one on this planet. If you really study the robots, the technology is much too sophisticated for Equestrian, Canite, Griffon, Changeyptian, or any other science. I believe...it's alien."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"And there's one more thing you should know: Are you familiar with an earth pony that goes by the name, "Lancer?"

"Yes, we have met a few times. Why?"

"His residence was attacked by the same robots that tried to take over the Canite base."

Celestia gasped, but managed to keep her composure, "Is he well?"

"Yes, he was saved by another group of robots that are fighting against the evil robots, but…"

"But…"

"Based on some information found at the Canite base, they have reason to believe that he's a prince."

"Oh?"

"Yes...do you know why?"

"No comment."

"If I may, your majesty, if you don't say, it may result in more attacks."

"I have no comments on it. It's not the right time to answer such a question."

"Very well… but you'll need to tell me sometime."

"Noted. Now, is there any-"

There was a commotion outside.

"What was that?!"

"It's them."

"Who?"

"The Decepticons." Sunshine ran toward the balcony and looked. Sure enough, Barricade and Skywarp were seen. "Yeah...I gotta go."

"We need to find shelter."

But Sunshine didn't reply because she was disappearing before Celestia's eyes…

* * *

Anthri transformed into robot mode and darted toward Barricade. "Daww, the puppy's come out to play!" Barricade taunted.

Anthri bared his teeth. Energon was dripping down his teeth like saliva. "So… Are you the good cop? Or the bad cop?"

"What do you think?"

Lancewing flew into the air and fired at Skywarp, only to have Skywarp disappear! "Great… GAH!"

Skywarp shot Lancewing in the back. "Whoops! Need to watch where you're goin'." Skywarp sneered.

Lancewing landed next to Anthri. "Anthri, if this goes on any longer, we might have to use 'it'."

"You mean your terrible karaoke songs?"

"Wha-?! NO! The other 'it'!"

"Well it's not my fault you're a terrible singer."

"Have you even heard me sing?"

"Oh yes… When Bumblebee volunteers you for Karaoke."

"Can we get back to the battle already?"

"Yes."

* * *

Lancer sat on the balcony. By any normal pony's standards, this was the worst birthday ever, his home was destroyed, he was being hunted by evil aliens, and he hadn't really celebrated anything yet.

BUT, he was getting to meet giant, alien robots who could shift their form into pretty much anything. That would be any boy's happy moment, right?

Well, there was that whole "Thought to be a prince by those evil robots" thing… What was that all about? He wasn't really a prince, was he?

"Lancer?"

Lancer looked over the edge of the balcony. It was Optimus. "Um...yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know… So much is happening in one day."

"I guess we are a part of that."

"Oh yeah, but hey, you were just trying to do your job."

"Still… We could have stopped Soundwave from downloading your information."

"One question, why would my information be on an enemy base?"

"It was an internet server Soundwave accessed to get your information. That is why he found you in addition to the blueprints for a weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A long-range missile."

"How long rage?"

"300,000 miles."

"Wow… Why would they want that long of a range?"

"They're Cons," Bumblebee spoke up, "They want the biggest."

"But Lancer is speaking some logic here," Ratchet said. "If they want to blow something up, then why should the range matter when an atomic bomb could do just as much damage?"

"They'd get caught in the blast?"

"There's always a timer."

"Um…" Bumblebee thought for a bit.

Optimus's comm. link goes off. He answers. "This is Optimus Prime. Go ahead."

"Optimus, Scorponok and Blackout have been spotted at Changegypt. We're watching them now, but we'll need another member with them.

"Aren't the Wreckers there?"

"Yes, but Blackout will not be an easy enemy to take down. We need a proper strategist."

"Got it. I'll send her over right now." He looked over at Ratchet. "I need you to meet with Ultra Magnus in Changeypt, they have a situation with Blackout."

"Got it." She immediately transformed into vehicle mode and drove off.

Another transmission. It was from Lancewing. "Optimus, Anthri and I are having a run-in with Barricade and Skywarp. We need back-up, but I'm afraid we'll have to execute 'it'."

"I see. Go ahead. I'll send Jetfire to meet up with you."

"Roger!"

* * *

Lancewing glanced over at Anhri who nodded in agreement to what his partner had in mind.

Lancewing commanded, "Anthri, convert for phase one."

Anthri unfolded into a set of centaur legs before Lancewing lept into the air. His arms folded back, and his hips split open and slid to what would be his shoulders. The head retracted into the body as he docked with Anthri. Anthri's wolf head moved to the absent area on Lancewing's shoulders and the jaw opened up as a robot face slid into place. It the mask closed, showing only his eyes.

Both Decepticons could only stand back as they witnessed something they never saw in a long time: they were looking a two-robot combiner.

Lancewing glared at his opponents and said tauntingly, "Are you ready to take it to the next level?"

_To be continued…_


	7. Lancewing's Combination Chapter 1

**COMBINE! Lancewing's Ultimate Combination**

**Chapter 1**

Lancewing stared down his opponents, Skywarp and Barricade. "Still wanna play," he asked.

Barricade transformed into vehicle mode and charged up to Lancewing before darting into an alley while Skywarp teleported.

"Anthri, I need your wolf sense."

"You got it." Anthri sent all of the data that his sensors were registering to Lancewing.

With little effort, Lancewing had the two Decepticons locked onto his radar. "Bingo." He fired a shot into the air where Skywarp appeared. The shot was timed the hit Skywarp's shoulder when he reappeared.

"AGH!" Skywarp held his shoulder

"Now for the bad cop..."

"I'm right here," Barricade lunged at Lancewing from behind.

Lancewing quickly dodged the attack and grabbed Barricade, then tossed him into Skywarp.

Both Decepticons collided and collapsed. They looked at Lancewing who looked like he was preparing for a finishing attack when… "Barricade, Skywarp, withdraw," Megatron's voice said, "We have drawn their attention enough."

"Understood," They said in unison.

Both Decepticons transformed into vehicle mode and retreated.

Lancewing and Anthri separated. "Wow, what a rush," Lancewing said. "It's been a while since we last did that."

"Agreed," Anthri said, "But… what could-"

"These two need to draw our attention for? I heard."

"Hmm... Beats me, maybe we should follow?"

"Probably not a good idea. You know who was on the other end of that communication? Megatron. Not a good idea to go straight toward him."

"He lost his T-cog…"

"Still just as dangerous…"

"Then should we get back to Prime?"

"Not yet. There's a certain princess that needs to know since we already exposed ourselves to her."

"Oh yeah..."

Just then, Jetfire appeared from the sky and transformed into robot mode before landing next to the duo. "Alright! Where are the Decepticons?"

"Just missed them. Megatron called them back."

"Darn it! Guess that's what I get for wantin' fights with cowards."

"But we'll be here for a while."

"Why?"

"Civilians, and Princess Celestia saw the whole battle as far as we know."

"Oh...well have fun with that!" Jetfire was about to fly away, but Lancewing gave him a look.

"JETFIRE! You are in this up to your neck now that you have been exposed."

Jetfire's optics narrowed, "Darn it..."

"You and Anthri cover the civilians. I'll get the princess."

"Fine..."

With that, the trio went their separate ways.

* * *

"I'm really truly sorry about your party, Lancer," Sweetheart apologized. She was wearing a red silk dress, and black heels.

"It's okay," Lancer replied, "It's not your fault. You didn't even have anything to do with it. But I wonder…" Lancer looked at the landscape.

Bright Eyes came up from behind him and hugged his torso, laying her chin on his shoulder. She was wearing a black dress with white heels. "Wonder what?"

Lancer put his hand on her mane. "Wondering if there is a way to salvage the party."

Bright Eyes sighed contentedly. "Well...the first thing you could do is sit down."

"Or… Hm… Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee turned to face Lancer. He asked, "Yes?"

"Do you think your vehicle mode can cover that patch of dirt?"

"Uh...why?"

"Because I want you to cover that patch of dirt."

"Uh...okay..." The yellow Camaro drove over the patch of dirt.

"Perfect. Now just stay there."

Bumblebee didn't reply, but remained.

"Lancer?" Heartbeat was checking in on Lancer. "How is everything going?"

Bright Eyes ended the embrave at rhe sound of Heartbeat's voice. Lancer replied, "Good. I'm doing some rearranging."

"You don't need to do that, your father and I can. You have fun with your friends."

"Well, I need to at least do as much as I can. I've already got Bumblebee covering up a dirt patch."

"I see..." Lancer could tell his mother still felt nervous around the Autobot.

"Are ya feeling okay," Bumblebee asked.

Heartbeat jumped at the sound of a car talking.

"Mom? Do you need to lay down?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

* * *

Melody, who was wearing a black dress and matching heels, had been watching her step-sister and friend embrace each other, thinking of how far they had come in the four years since Lancer had told Bright Eyes his feelings. And here they were now cuddling in Lancer's front lawn. Well, what was left, anyway. But just as she was about to head over there, she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Surprise..." a man's voice whispered in Melody's ear.

Melody turned around. "Hey there, stranger," she said.

Resonance, wearing a black tuxedo, black shoes, and a red flower in his pocket, was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey yourself."

Melody put her arms around Resonance and rested her forehead against his. "I was starting to wonder if you'd show up."

"Well, we're performing, aren't we? Can't leave ya hangin'."

"Nope, not to mention-"

Before Melody could finish, Resonance stole a small kiss on her bottom lip. "Sorry, couldn't resist. What were you saying?"

Melody playfully punched Resonance's gut. "You love doing that, don't you?"

"Do what?" Resonance asked in a unknowing tone.

"You know what. Anyway, the stage is still set up in the back yard, and the instruments and the sound systems and everything are good to go, just need Lancer's mom to give us the go-ahead."

"Sounds good."

"Also, do you see the giant robot behind you?"

"Good one."

"No seriously, look."

Resonance does so and jumps when he sees Ironhide.

"You ponies do the darndest things in public," Ironhide stated.

Resonance stared at him. "Do what? All I did was kiss her."

"Exactly. You did that in public."

"Uh...is there something wrong with that?"

"It's just unseemly."

"Uh...okay...I'll try not to do it in front of you..."

"Good, see that you don't." With that, Ironhide walked away.

Optimus looked at his weapons specialist. "Ironhide, it is best to note that some planets have customs that are different from ours."

"I know Prime, it's just...weird."

"I know, but please be considerate."

"I'll try…"

"Good." Optimus focused his attention to Lancer, who was doing a rather good job reorganizing the yard. "Would you like any help?"

Lancer turned to the look at the Autobot leader, "No thank you, I'm almost done. Just need to figure out how to take care of the door, if that's possible. Hm…"

"I'm afraid Cybertronians aren't too good at woodworking."

"I figured, but if… Um… I don't know. Maybe if we draped some curtains over the damage…"

Bright Eyes looked at Lancer, "Would you like me to get some?"

"No, it's okay. We have some in storage. I'll just have a servant get them."

"I don't mind, Lancer."

"You're the guests. Just relax."

"It's your birthday, YOU relax."

"It's fine. Like I said, I'm almost do-" Lancer was interrupted when he was Lancewing flying overhead with something dropping from the cockpit. Everyone looked closely to see… "Princess Celestia?"

Princess Celestia fluttered down to the ground, landing right in front of Lancer. "Hello, Lancer."

Lancer bowed by instinct, but Celestia put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't bow. I need to talk to you and your parents in private."

"Um...may I ask why?"

"You will find out soon enough."

Lancer swallowed. "Uh...we can go to my room...no one should be in there."

"Good, I'll let you lead the way."

"Fine...but...can Bright Eyes come? I think she would need to know too."

"Fine...but no one else."

"Okay. Bright Eyes, you're free to come if you want."

"I heard," Bright Eyes said before following the two into Lancer's room. After Lancer had closed the door, Bright Eyes noticed how nervous Lancer was, and held his hand.

"So… What do you need to tell me?"

"First off, have you ever heard of Princess Luna?"

"She was your younger sister, right?"

"Correct. Have you also heard of Prince Eclipse?"

"That was her husband, correct?" Bright Eyes asked.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, both of them disappeared."

"That is what we wanted you to believe. The truth is that Luna was forced into becoming Nightmare Moon once more, resulting in my banishing her to the moon, again. Eclipse meanwhile was forced into hiding, but later committed suicide."

"Wait, what?" Lancer asked.

"Yes… He was so overcome with grief over losing her… he couldn't go on…"

"Poor guy… Okay, I'm scared to ask this now, but… did they by chance have any kids?"

"Yes, they had one son."

"And where is he now?" Bright Eyes asked.

Celestia said nothing, but her horn began to glow. It looked as if she was about to do something, but the glow died seconds later. Lancer looked at Bright Eyes who had a shocked expression on her face. "What?" Lancer asked. He went to scratch the back of his head only to accidentally hit his horn. Wait… Horn? That wasn't there before.

Bright Eyes took Lancer to his large closet, which also had a mirror hung on the door.

Lancer took a good look at himself and saw that there was indeed a unicorn horn on his head. That wasn't all though. When Lancer jumped back in shock, a pair of wings popped up from behind. He looked back and, sure enough, the wings were real.

Celestia came over and put her hands on both of Lancer's shoulders, "YOU are that son."


	8. Lancewing's Combination Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lancer looked at himself at the mirror still stunned with the revelation of his true self. Rich earth pony? Try an alicorn prince! The Autobots were right; he is indeed a prince. Lancer lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Bright Eyes was explaining the situation to his friends, and Princess Celestia was explaining the situation to his…

Lancer wasn't sure what to call them anymore...they weren't really his parents… yet they were the ones who took care of him... Well, when they weren't working anyway… Maybe 'acquaintances' was the correct term... Maybe… But then, were there any ties that gave Celestia a reason to choose them?

"Lancer," the voice of a little filly asked.

Lancer looked up and saw his young sister, Sky Dancer. She was a white pegasus with a pink mane and tail. She was wearing a cute pink dress and white shoes.

Lancer half grinned. "Hey, how are you doing Miss Sky?"

"Okay...but why are you a Princess?"

Lancer laughed at his sister's mix-up. "I think you mean prince."

"But you have wings, Prince Comet and Prince Shining don't."

"You forgot Prince Blueblood."

"He's a jerkface."

Another laugh. "Anyway, the reason why is because they were born unicorns. I was born an alicorn."

"But Mommy and Daddy are earth ponies."

"That didn't stop you from being a pegasus."

"Oh yeah."

"But the reason why I am an alicorn is because they aren't my parents, I was born from a different family."

"Were they a prince and princess?

Lancer sighed. "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about that now."

"Why not?"

"Because I can barely understand this myself."

"So...I'm not your sister?"

"Biologically, no, but..." Lancer suddenly picks her up and practically puts her on the bed. It didn't end there as he began tickling her ribs, resulting in a fit of laughter.. "I love you like my sister."

When Lancer finished tickling Sky, and Sky stopped laughing, she gave her brother a big hug. "I love you, Lancer."

"I love you too, Sky Dancer."

* * *

Outside, the others were receiving the news of Lancer's revelation. As one would expect, everyone was shocked, Teddy and Ace most of all.

After several moments of silence, Sweetheart asked. "Will he move to Canterlot?"

"I think thats up to him to decide," Bright Eyes said," It's likely, but who knows? He might surprise us."

"But why would he not want to move there," Melody asked. "I mean, he is a prince. He's be living the dream over there."

"But what about us?" Bon Bon asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Besides," Patch said with a smirk on her face, "I know one of his friends would really miss him."

Bright Eyes blushed.

"Lay off, Patch." Ace snapped, "How would you like it if Garuda left?"

Now it was Patch's turn to blush. "Well at least we plan to go to the same college."

Almost as if on cue, Garuda landed right behind her. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Patch immediately turned around. "Garuda!" She immediately hugged him.

"Wow. What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining." He hugged her back.

"Something about you leaving," Ace said.

"Well of course we're leaving. It's pretty much the best way to go to college."

Patch frowned at Garuda. "I don't want to think about that... I don't want to leave you, got that?"

"Hey, you're coming with me, thus the pronoun 'we'. What's gotten into you guys?"

"Well… We found out that Lancer is an alicorn prince."

"Oh...wow. That's...different. Wish I had been here earlier..."

"We were just wondering if he was going to leave."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"Because of the fact that he's a prince."

"Yeah. But he'd be a lonely prince."

"I know," Bright Eyes said. "Trust me, he wouldn't be alone on that."

"Well... I think he'll stay here. 'Specially for you, Bright Eyes." Garuda grinned.

"Yeah, I- HEY! Really?!"

"What?"

"Patch teased me about it just a minute before you showed up. And now you're doing the same thing."

"Heh. Who knew."

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at the squabble. "Is this what you call a 'romantic comedy'?"

Garuda looked at the yellow camaro. "Did that car just talk?"

"Um… Beep! Beep!"

"Okay, Uh…"

"Garuda, this is Bumblebee," Patch said, "Bumblebee, this is my boyfriend, Garuda."

"You two aren't going to kiss right here, are you?"

"Geez, you too?" Melody asked.

"What?" Garuda asked.

"Long story," Melody replied, "but it was very embarrassing when one of them called me out for kissing Resonance."

"Actually, I kissed you," Resonance commented.

"Well..." Melody quickly kissed Resonance on the lips.

"AH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Everyone laughed at Bumblebee's reaction just as Lancer walked out holding Sky Dancer's hand.

"Well, glad to see someone's having fun," Lancer commented.

Everyone looked at Lancer. His new horn and wings immediately caught everyone's attention. No one knew what it was about the horn and wings, but it made him look more… regal. There was no question that he was royalty.

Lancer could see all of the stares, something that he knew that he'd have to get used to. He took a deep breath and walked up to Bright Eyes. "So...what do you think?"

"I think you look very handsome with the new wings and horn," Bright Eyes said, "they suit you well."

"Thank you. So what are you guys talking about?"

"Kissing and talking cars, apparently." Garuda replied.

"That and whether or not you're going to leave since you found out that you're a… you know," Bright Eyes added.

"Oh. Well, I still have those college plans. Kinda hard to do that and leave."

"But what about after that?"

"I'm not ready for that. At least not yet anyway."

"Well... Whatever you do, I'll support you 100%." Bright Eyes said.

"That goes double for me," Garuda added. "Besides, you know where to find me if you need a personal body guard."

Lancer chuckled, "Are you sure Patch wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't if the prince demands," Patch said giving a playful curtsy.

"And just give a call if you ever want music for the Grand Galloping Gala." Melody followed Patch's lead and curtseyed.

"Thanks guys," Lancer grinned, "It means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Garuda said, "So which family were you born from? Celestia's? Cadence's? Blueblood's?"

"Luna's."

"Wait… You mean…"

Lancer nods, "My mom is currently Nightmare Moon."

"Well...that stinks." Garuda noted.

"Yeah… That pretty much explains why Celestia brought me here, especially after my dad… well…"

"What?"

"After he committed suicide."

"...Ouch... That stinks..."

"Yeah, it does."

"So...guess no one wants the root beer I brought, huh?"

Lancer gave Garuda a strange look.

"What? I'm thirsty."

Lancer rolled his eyes in amusement. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No..." Bright Eyes confesses, "But I'm really not hungry."

"I don't think any of us are." Clover said.

"Yeah..." Garuda drank some of his root beer.

"Well...my mom made some sub sandwiches...they're in the kitchen if anyone wants one."

"Oh...okay..." Bright Eyes replied.

"And Melody, if you and Resonance want to set up in the back yard, you're more than welcome to."

"Well...I don't think I could..." Melody admitted.

"Me either..." Resonance confessed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I think we're both recovering from the news..."

"Ah. I see. Okay then. But remember, I'm still the Lancer you know. Just with wings and a horn."

"We know...it's just a lot to take in..."

"But I must confess, had I known about the wings, Patch and Garuda would have had a wingmate."

Patch and Garuda stole glances at each other. "Well...you'll have to learn, first." Patch pointed out.

"I know, but it was a thought," Lancer replied.

"Yeah...but when you do, you can come on up." Patch grinned.

"What, you guys aren't going to teach me?"

"Well...we could...but I think Starlight's the teacher around here..."

"But who can teach an alicorn to fly better than a pegasus and a griffon," Starlight pointed out.

"Well...I've never taught anyone anything..." Patch confessed.

"Then consider me your first. That is if you want to."

"Oh. Um… Okay…"

"And think about it, if you and Garuda somehow end up with a kid that does have wings, you'd need to teach it."

"That is true…"

"And we can't say that it's not possible; Mr. Spike and Mrs. Applebloom are about to have one."

"Again, true…"

"What do you say?"

Patch sighed, "We'll try, but not today."

"Alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on someone else." He walked away from the crowd and into the mansion looking for his parents and Celestia. He walked upstairs hearing the voices get louder the closer he got. When he reached their room, Lancer gently knocked on the door.

The talking ceased and Lancer's father opened it. "Oh...hey, Lancer."

"Hey Dad…" Lancer was still unsure of whether or not to call them that, but just to be safe.

"We were...talking about you..." Heartbeat admitted.

"I figured."

"Well...Princess Celestia filled us in on everything... We're sorry we never told you you were adopted... We just didn't want to stress you..."

"It wouldn't have stressed me, but when I found out, it felt like I was living a lie."

"We never wanted that to happen."

"If you didn't then you could have told me that I was adopted. That would have made the alicorn thing less shocking. I mean, the next thing we know, you're going to tell me that you knew that I'm an alicorn."

Heartbeat and Hard Drive stayed silent.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Well… Yes." Heartbeat admitted.

Lancer facepalmed. "And...you didn't want to stress me with that...too?"

"No…" Hard Drive confessed.

"And you never thought that I'd find out?"

"We thought you would...but it'd be a while…"

"Well...why was I even an earth pony before?"

"That was my doing," Celestia said, "If Nightmare Moon were to know where you were, then she would come after you too."

"Okay... But I still thought they gave birth to me. By the way, how did you know about them?"

"Hard Drive and Heartbeat were friends with Princess Twilight Sparkle's parents."

"So...Princess Twilight recommended that my... 'parents' look after me?"

"Yes. We also relocated them from Canterlot in order to better mask your presence. Which Twilight also recommended."

"Mask me from...my mom?"

"From the one possessing her: Nightmare Moon."

"Oh. Right. But she was freed once, couldn't she be freed again?"

"Unfortunately… no. The original bearers can no longer use the elements."

Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because the connection that they once has now weakened. Thankfully, Nightmare Moon is still on the moon, but should she return, there is no way to defend Equestria against her."

"What about their kids? Surely they know something."

"Kids…" Then it hits her. "You remember Stargazer, right?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"She's missing."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Heartbeat frowned, "She's not exactly a role model."

"Well, she's been missing for a concerning amount of time. I was getting ready to show up when the Decepticons, if I heard correctly, attacked Canterlot."

"Canterlot was attacked?!" The trio asked.

"Yes...but no one was hurt, and the damage was minimal."

"Did you happen to see any more robots try to stop them?" Lancer asked.

"Yes, there were two, with one showing up too late to do anything."

"Sounds like the Autobots to me, yet…"

"What?"

"Hm… How long has she been gone again?"

"Twilight said she stormed out at around 9:30."

"And when would she have been back?"

"She's usually back for lunch."

Lancer thought about it. "Call me crazy, but I have a hunch that the Decepticons have something to do with it."

"Why would they want her?" Hard Drive asked.

"I don't know, but I have that feeling."

"Maybe it was an accident? Maybe they just needed any random pony."

"We'd have to know what the Decepticons are planning… For one thing, they attacked me after they got data on me and something else."

"Hmm...you're both Alicorns… You know each other...and you're both royalty. It doesn't seem like random choices."

"But why us specifically?"

"You two are the youngest Alicorns… Not to mention neither of you spend much time in the castle."

"True…"

"And you two have talked with each other online."

"You have?" Heartbeat asked.

"Yes, but the conversations were innocent."

"They better be," Hard Drive said.

"Trust me, she's just a friend."

"Good, because if you were anything more, somepony would be very heartbroken."

Lancer frowned. "I'd never cheat on Bright Eyes. Besides, Stargazer introduced me to her boyfriend last year."

"She has a boyfriend?" Heartbeat asked.

"Yes, his name was Phoenix, I believe."

"Hmph, strange."

"How so?"

"I didn't think she'd be the type to hang on to a guy."

"Well...they seemed to like each other a lot."

"Wonder how long that will last."

"It has lasted for two years so far," Celestia said.

The jaws of both parents dropped.

"I think you're both being unfair to Stargazer. While she has made some...questionable choices… She's a very sweet and caring young lady."

"Well...maybe if she didn't constantly break the law…" Hard Drive pointed out.

"Maybe, but one day, she will change."

"Before or after she's arrested?"

Celestia glared at Hard Drive. "I don't condone her behaviour either, but just give her a chance."

"It's not all her fault. I personally think Twilight and Comet Tail don't use enough discipline." Heartbeat explained.

"Twilight took away her car when she discovered the pile of unpaid traffic tickets. Trust me, they are pretty strict."

"Obviously not strict enough."

"Wait a minute," Lancer said as he dug out his phone. "I still have her number from the Grand Galloping Gala. Hopefully, it's still good." Lancer dialed the number.

After ringing a few times, a deep, cold voice answered. "Greetings, Lancer."

Lancer jumped at the sound of the strange voice. "How do you know my name?!"

"Something your kind would call 'caller ID'."

"Oh. Next question, who are you and what did you do to Stargazer?!"

"My name is not important. I will release Stargazer, but only if you give me Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"She's not even with me. Kinda hard to do that without her. Besides, why should I give her up?"

"If she does not. Her daughter will perish."

Lancer gulped. "Let me talk to her first."

"You have ninety minutes." The voice hung up.


End file.
